1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in locking devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hinged bar means for securing sliding doors and/or windows in a closed or locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding doors and windows are in widespread use today in building construction, and particularly in residential construction. The relative ease with which these doors and/or windows can be "pried" or otherwise opened by unauthorized personnel has created a problem in maintaining the residence or other building secure against unauthorized entry. Many devices have been developed as a deterent or for locking these sliding door and/or windows in the closed position, such as shown in the Hodge U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,471, issued Nov. 18, 1969, and entitled "Auxiliary Lock for Sliding Members;" Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,940, issued Sept. 28, 1971, and entitled "Slidable Door Safety Lock;" Harris U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,114, issued Oct. 26, 1971, and entitled "Burgular Proof Lock for Sliding Glass Doors;" Means U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,754, issued Oct. 17, 1972, and entitled "Lock for Sliding Door or Window;" Shiffler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,285, issued June 28, 1974, and entitled "Blocking Device for Locking Sliding Closures;" Messina et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,290, issued July 23, 1974, and entitled "Sliding Door Lock Bar Apparatus;" Tierney U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,522, issued Feb. 14, 1978, and entitled "Security Step or Stop for Slidable Door;" and the Clark U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,721, issued Feb 9, 1982, and entitled "Security Bar for Sliding Door or Window." These devices have certain disadvantages, however, in that they are frequently of an expensive construction, and many are difficult to install, particularly in the case of an elderly or infirm individual living alone and wherein the cost of hiring installation personnel becomes a problem. The Tierney U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,522, for example, comprises a hinged bar adapted to be disposed in the track along which the door moves and is to be moved between an extended position and a "folded" position to provide alternate locked and unlocked positions for the door. The moving of the hinged bar into the locked position may require considerable downward force against the hinge element, particularly if the bar is to be wedged tightly enough to prevent unauthorized opening of the door. In addition, the "breaking" of the hinge element for folding of the bar to permit an opening of the door may be difficult, and requires stooping of the individual using the device. The Messina et al patent provides a pair of rigid bars hingedly secured together and wherein one end of one of the bars is rigidly secured to a non-movable portion of the frame, and the outer end of the other bar is rigidly secured to the frame of the sliding panel or door. This arrangement generally reaches a solution to the problem, but has disadvantages in that the installation of the device is somewhat difficult and the overall construction of the device is somewhat impractical.